


Значит, война

by fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, Girl_with_Violets



Series: G-PG13 мини [4]
Category: Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010), The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018/pseuds/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_with_Violets/pseuds/Girl_with_Violets
Summary: Дано: два чрезмерно раздутых эго. Задача: рассчитать объём, который вместит их оба.





	Значит, война

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Значит, война  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Evanstan &Co 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Evanstan &Co 2018**, анонимный доброжелатель  
>  **Канон:** [«Скотт Пилигрим против всех»](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/skott-piligrim-protiv-vsekh-2010-105948/), [«Бронза»](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/841337/)  
>  **Размер:** мини, 3785 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Лукас Ли, Лэнс Такер  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** юмор, крэк  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** гротеск, пародия, штампы  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Дано: два чрезмерно раздутых эго. Задача: рассчитать объём, который вместит их оба.  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Evanstan &Co 2018 - "Значит, война"

Лукас Ли охуенен — и знает об этом.

Но это не столь важно. Гораздо важнее, что знают об этом и все остальные люди. О том, что Лукас — лучший мальчик в мире, с детства твердила мамочка, а мамочку нужно слушать; о том, что он уже раскрывшийся, но ещё перспективный актёр летних блокбастеров, зимних экшен-триллеров и задорных боевиков межсезонья, наперебой галдят кинокритики; о том, как успешна его фирма по производству скейтбордов, с обожанием рассказывают бизнес-издания; о том, сколько кубиков на его прессе, как мощны его бицепсы и как обворожителен изгиб бровей, вздыхают колумнисты глянцевых журналов для женщин и геев. Всем известно, что на североамериканском континенте не найти второго такого же крепкого атлета, талантливого скейтбордиста и чрезвычайно привлекательного внешне мужчину — а об остальных континентах и говорить не стоит.

Иными словами… Да, Лукас Ли охуенен.

Конечно же, его крутизна привлекает завистников, ненавистников и других подозрительных личностей, которые, видимо, поставили своей жизненной целью доказать, что Лукас отрастил себе непомерное, чудовищно раздутое эго. Скажем, некоторые из них любят смаковать сплетню, что Лукас настолько себялюбив, что все стены его трейлера увешаны зеркалами — полноростовыми, высотой по грудь, а также маленькими, для расчёсывания бороды. Лукаса порой беспокоит, насколько жестокосердны эти люди: всем ведь прекрасно известно, что любой человек, зайдя в трейлер, полный его, Лукаса, отражений, в ту же минуту умрёт от переизбытка крутизны. А Лукас, как бы того ни хотелось завистниками, тоже человек и не желает умирать.

Говорят о нём и много чего ещё. Например, досужие языки судачат, что Лукас приплачивает большие деньги толпе сопровождающих его повсюду поклонниц. Это тоже чушь и фантазии — поклонницам достаточно время от времени вручать открытки с автографами, а по большим праздникам оставлять свои ношеные футболки или бутылки с водой; правда, нужно внимательно следить, чтобы в последующей драке за обладание столь ценными вещами никто никого не убил. Однажды Лукас оставил поклонницам старую — два сезона как вышедшую из моды, с залоснившимися рукавами — куртку; после ему рассказывали, что хрупкие нежные девочки, которым она досталась, поделили её на сорок семь кусочков (или около того) голыми руками. Лукас тогда не поверил, что это возможно — наверняка они использовали и зубы. Впрочем, такой способ избавляться от старых вещей был признан вполне успешным.

А особенно много о Лукасе говорят в интернете. Обитатели социальных сетей нарезают фильмы с его участием на бесконечные количества кадров, обсуждают каждое появление на публике, клепают «мемы» — некоторые из них Лукас даже находит смешными — и пытаются угадать длину его члена, разглядывая фотографии, снятые папарацци. В общем, развлекаются как могут, и кто такой Лукас, чтобы им мешать — тем более что благодаря этим людям его рейтинги неизменно держатся в пределах между «умопомрачительными» и «заоблачными». А если они и падают ненамного, эти коварные рейтинги, то достаточно выложить «селфи» или остроумно прокомментировать какого-нибудь поклонника, и взрыв внимания обеспечен. Так учит Лукаса специально нанятый агент по пиару, Элли, — а Лукас не нанимает кого попало, так что Элли можно доверять всецело.

С неё-то всё и начинается.

Одним совершенно безмятежным утром Лукас расслабляется в солидном эргономичном кресле перед солидного размера зеркалом, пока вокруг снуют с кистями и спонжами две неразличимые визажистки, то и дело шикающие друг на друга. Рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, ждёт кружечка чернейшего брутального ристретто и стакан холодной, как самурайская ярость, минеральной воды. Рядом ждёт расписание пресс-тура, приуроченного к выходу к выходу главного боевика будущего лета «Утренние зомби», и несколько конвертов со сценариями новых проектов — как минимум половину из них неплохо бы просмотреть за тот час, что остался до фотосессии для «Таймс Мэгэзин», но Лукас не торопится приступать. В конце концов, у любого человека есть право на минуту отдыха и ничегонеделания. Или две. Или тридцать.

Элли нарушает безмятежную идиллию, врываясь в гримёрную сквозь облака пудры, словно реактивный истребитель. Она расталкивает визажисток и хватает ртом воздух; на ней нет лица — и в то же время оное лицо бледно от беспокойства.

— Мистер Ли, — задыхаясь, выпаливает она и запускает пальцы в идеальную укладку; впрочем, укладка настолько идеальна, что сквозь закреплённые лаком локоны пальцы пробиться не могут. — Мистер Ли, у нас проблема.

— И какая же, Элли?

Лукас старается сохранять спокойствие в любой ситуации — и, признаться, гордится тем, что ему это удаётся. Более нервный артист на его месте должен был бы вскочить с кресла, пролить кофе на сценарий супергеройского боевика «Человек-дверь» и начать метаться по гримёрной, кидаясь в визажисток телефонами. Лукас не поступит так никогда — именно поэтому его и любят продюсеры.

Впрочем, при всех прочих достоинствах, Лукас совсем не умеет читать мысли людей по лицам; так что, пока Элли пытается перевести дух, ему остаётся лишь гадать, что за проблема привела её в состояние, близкое к панике. Из-за забастовок авиакомпаний отменили пресс-тур? Прислали приглашение сняться в президентской предвыборной кампании в поддержку Дональда Трампа? В подкладке его куртки нашли полоний, которым отравились десять поклонниц, и теперь Лукаса ждёт суд? Или Соединённые штаты захватила армия злых роботов, которую возглавляет актёришка из третьесортной мелодрамы с «Эй-Би-Си»?

— Ваши рейтинги, мистер Ли, — наконец выдавливает Элли, а затем снова раскрывает и закрывает рот, как рыба в аквариуме, словно боится произнести это вслух. — Ваши рейтинги… упали.

После всего, что Лукас успел себе надумать, это действительно оказывается кошмарной новостью.

— Как, — говорит он, чувствуя, как идеально подогнанные метафорические шестерёнки в его прекрасно функционирующем мозгу сбиваются и стопорятся. — Как?

Этого просто не может быть, думает Лукас. Промо-кампания фильма с его участием идёт полным ходом; он регулярно даёт новые поводы для благожелательных сплетен, отпуская тщательно выверенные агентом комментарии в твиттере; видео, на котором он обливается ледяной водой, ненавязчиво демонстрируя при этом различные группы мышц, собрало уже полтора миллиона просмотров. Его рейтинги просто никак не могут упасть. Это какой-то нонсенс. Чушь собачья. Проделки русских хакеров.

— Накануне вечером в Сети появилось видео, — наконец отдышавшись, сообщает Элли. К её лицу постепенно возвращается естественный цвет. — За ночь оно стало вирусным, и теперь все говорят только о нём. Пожалуйста, смотрите сами.

Она подаёт Лукасу планшет — красивый, глянцевый, но, о ужас, прошлогодний! Неужели он так мало платит Элли, что та позорит его, появляясь в публичных местах с устаревшей техникой?

Впрочем, об этом можно побеспокоиться позднее. Рейтинги — вот что важно. С этой мыслью Лукас и запускает предложенное видео.

И с трудом досматривает до конца, едва не плюясь от возмущения: на экране творится какой-то совершенный китч. Мрак и пошлость.

Какой-то странный чувак идёт по коридору, многозначительно вглядываясь вверх и вперёд, — камера захватывает бесформенные белые кроссовки, в каких пенсионерки выгуливают своих карликовых собачек, и отвратительный спортивный костюм, мешковатый, красно-синий и безвкусный. Затем тот же странный чувак пялится прямо в камеру, выпячивая губы; тот же странный чувак втыкает в уши наушники и вспрыгивает на стол; тот же странный чувак расставляет ноги и кривляется, поворачиваясь к камере то донельзя самодовольным лицом, то задницей. Откляченной и не менее самодовольной на вид.

Всё это происходит в абсолютной тишине.

— Убожество, — резюмирует Лукас, когда видео наконец заканчивается, и пихает планшет обратно в руки Элли. — Людям в самом деле нравится такое? Что, вся страна резко поглупела за одну ночь, и только избранные не поддались поветрию?

— Не знаю, мистер Ли. Ни малейшего понятия. Они… — Элли рассеянно машет рукой в сторону окна, словно таинственные и безымянные «они», эти зомби, эти разносчики вируса глупости, уже стопились снаружи, на улице. — Они сходят с ума по этому видео. Оно висит на первых местах в трендах, его кладут на музыку, компилируют десятичасовые версии…

Это определённо вирус глупости, решает для себя Лукас.

— Это вообще что за выскочка в кроссовках? — уточняет он, стараясь всем своим видом излучать праведное негодование и концентрированное презрение. Он тщетно старается вспомнить, не пересекался ли с этим кривлякой на съёмочных площадках, вечеринках или благотворительных мероприятиях; увы — память не даёт ответа.

— Его зовут Лэнс Такер, мистер Ли, — отвечает Элли. — И он олимпийский чемпион по спортивной гимнастике.

— Если он и в спортзале выступает так, как на видео… — Лукас прибавляет ещё презрения и, кажется, даже немного перебарщивает — визажисток сносит в сторону, словно ударной волной. — Если он в спортзале выступает так же, то у меня большие вопросы к Олимпийскому комитету. Они раздают медали кому попало.

И всё же душевное равновесие Лукаса нарушено — и нарушил его какой-то сраный гимнаст! Ну надо же.

— Ничего-ничего, — бросает он, вспоминая упражнения по дыхательной гимнастике. — Не он первый, не он последний. Через неделю об этом видео все забудут.

По крайней мере, Лукас так чует. А его чутьё отточено годами и никогда не подводило…

* * *

Неделю спустя Лукас с прискорбием вынужден признаться самому себе: раз в жизни делает осечку даже незаряженное ружьё. Которое никогда не доставали из фабричной упаковки. Иными словами, его великолепное, тренированное, проверенное много раз чутьё даёт сбой.

Про Лэнса Такера никто и не думает забывать. Более того: рейтинги этого пошлого настольного плясуна растут стремительнее, чем цены на тыкву вечером тридцатого октября, и даже стремительнее, чем уровень сахара в крови домохозяек при просмотре сериала «Чужие родные и родные родные» в прайм-тайм по четвергам. Но даже это не самое страшное.

Гораздо хуже, что отвратительного Лэнса Такера никто и не думает наказывать за опорочивание… опорочение?… за порочение образа американского спортсмена. У него не торопятся забирать медаль, никто и не думает снимать его с поста тренера женской сборной по гимнастике, и ни одна живая душа не подала на него в суд за распространение безвкусицы и визуальных наркотиков.

Ситуация становится катастрофичной, когда на незаслуженной популярности мерзавца Такера начинают наживаться продажные рекламщики. Лукас в каком-то священном ужасе пополам с праведным гневом замечает его повсюду: на рекламных щитах, на страницах журналов, на всплывающих баннерах в интернете. Мерзавец Такер с чарующей улыбочкой рекламирует минеральную воду без газа; мерзавец Такер вдохновенно вещает о пользе утренней гимнастики, навязчиво демонстрируя в камеру браслет-шагомер; мерзавец Такер становится лицом крутейшей сети фитнес-клубов, к которой подбивали клинья абсолютно все звёзды первого эшелона.

Рейтинги самого Лукаса меж тем падают до самой низкой в его биографии отметки «Помним, любим, но сейчас как-то не до тебя».

Лукас беспокоится, нервничает, злится. Доходит до того, что он дважды показывается перед папарацци в одной и той же футболке. Он худеет на четыреста грамм; персональный диетолог в ужасе хватается за сердце и заламывает такую цену за внеочередной приём, что Лукас в ужасе хватается за кошелёк.

Пытаясь успокоиться, он медитирует на новенький скейтборд и практикует дыхательную гимнастику, но руки то и дело сами тянутся к телефону и открывают браузер, чтобы ещё раз проверить: нет, ему не показалось, и возмутительные извращенцы в интернете в самом деле нарезают видео с Такером на кадры и пытаются угадать размер его члена по фотографиям папарацци. Ужасная, отвратительная пошлость!

Даже Элли, его верная, умная Элли, предательница этакая, на каждой встрече говорит о Такере.

— Это какая-то катастрофа, — сообщает она, нервно дёргая себя за локоны. От непоколебимой укладки за неделю не осталось и следа; с нынешней причёской Элли с лёгкостью смогла бы стать звездой какого-нибудь музыкально андеграунда. — Все хотят нажиться на сиюминутной популярности Такера и лезут из кожи вон, чтобы пригласить его к себе в рекламу. И спортивные чиновники не собираются ничего с этим делать. Они считают, что это «способствует популяризации спорта у молодёжи». — Она изображает пальцами кавычки; Лукасу кажется, что Элли скорее хочет выцарапать кому-то глаза. — Потому ему дают зелёный свет.

— Спорта? У молодёжи? Если этот позёр и увеличивает популярность, то только свою собственную! — Лукас вскакивает с любимого кресла и взмахивает руками. Краем глаза он заглядывает в висящее сбоку зеркало, видит, что жест вышел совершенно не брутальным и даже каким-то кликушеским, и приходит к выводу, что стресс негативно влияет на его актёрское мастерство. С этим надо что-то делать.

— Так или иначе, нам не остановить эту волну, — разводит руками Элли.

— За несколько дней до начала моего пресс-тура. Ничего не можем сделать. Да ты, должно быть, шутишь? — Лукас понижает голос до угрожающего шёпота — того самого, за который его без проб взяли на главную роль в «Тебя просто нет».

— Сейчас вашу популярность может заново поднять только скандал, — мрачным голосом сообщает Элли.

— Напиться и подраться с папарацци? Написать провокационное сообщение в твиттере? Засветиться на пляже голым? — Одному Богу известно, как сильно Лукас не любит участвовать в скандалах, но что поделать — ради благого дела приходится, так что он открыт ко всем предложениям. — Или девушка, с которой я встречался в старшей школе, выложит в интернет компромат на меня? Хотя нет. Кажется, с нашей последней встречи она не желает меня видеть. Ей же хуже.

— Но контракт запрещает вам участвовать в скандалах под угрозой увольнения, — отрезает Элли.

— Вообще во всех? — Лукас останавливается перед Элли и заглядывает ей в глаза. — Даже маленького, камерного, контролируемого скандальчика не получится?

— Даже камерного и даже контролируемого. Только белый пиар вашей компании, участие в благотворительных вечеринках и семейных обедах.

— Ты говоришь ужасные вещи. Анальные вещи, — драматично заявляет Лукас, падая обратно в кресло. Строчка с проб, в которых он участвовал две недели назад, как нельзя лучше описывает положение вещей.

— Мистер Ли, — Элли поднимает вверх палец, — может, если кого-то нельзя победить, можно попробовать возглавить? Скажем, нам самим начать сотрудничать с этим Такером? Если мы пригласим его рекламировать ваши скейтборды…

— Да я скорее спрыгну с Ниагарского водопада в бочке без каскадёра, а потом разорюсь на штрафах студии, чем подпущу этого скользкого гада к своим скейтам! — громогласно рычит Лукас. — Как тебе вообще такое могло прийти в голову? Ты что… О нет. Только не говори, что ты работаешь на него. Впрочем, нет: скажи. Скажи это сразу, чтобы я успел разочароваться в тебе сейчас.

Элли поджимает губы и выразительно, с чувством — брала уроки актёрского мастерства у лучших! — крутит пальцем у виска.

— Вы с этим Такером совсем с ума сойдёте, мистер Ли. Ей-Богу, с этим надо что-то делать.

Действительно, мысленно вздыхает Лукас. С этим надо что-то делать. Но что?

* * *

Один из героев Лукаса, польский иммигрант и мафиози Кшиштоф Бубжечка, говорил: врага мало знать в лицо. Врага нужно изучить сверху донизу, спереди и сзади, снаружи и изнутри, найти сильные и слабые стороны — и только после этого можно проникнуть в самое его логово и взять тёпленьким. Как известно, Кшиштоф Бубжечка плохого не скажет; именно поэтому Лукас, воспользовавшись советом, планирует решительное проникновение в самый стан врага.

Элли добывает инсайдерскую информацию, что мерзавец Такер по контракту с сетью фитнес-клубов обязан регулярно заниматься в одном из них — и, более того, уточняет, в каком именно. Добыть абонемент туда не под силу, кажется, даже представителям высших эшелонов власти; какое счастье, что Лукаса Ли, в отличие от упомянутых эшелонов, любят люди. Несколько звонков — и, о чудо, абонемент привозят прямо к Лукасу на дом.

Чего ждать от Такера в естественной среде обитания, неизвестно; Лукас не может даже послать на разведку Элли — та, отговорившись днём рождения какой-то дальней родственницы, улетела на неделю в Висконсин. Так что Лукасу приходится бросить на амбразуру самое дорогое, что у него есть: себя.

Первый день Лукас посвящает наблюдению. После разминки он занимает удобную позицию на скамье Скотта в углу зала, у зеркала, и, позволив тренеру выставить вес на штанге, выжидает. Он чувствует себя снайпером в лёжке, неуловимым хищником в стальных зарослях тренажёров, скамей и гирь. Он сгибает руки, ровно дышит и старается слиться с окружением, остаться незамеченным, чтобы как можно внимательнее следить за Такером, за врагом, о котором нужно знать всё.

Первое, что делает Такер, появившись несколько минут спустя, — здоровается с Лукасом, нацепив на лицо самую слащавую из своих кошмарных лягушачьих ухмылочек.

Лукас скрипит зубами так, что, будь рядом художники по звуку, они наверняка записали бы звук и использовали его в самом кассовом хорроре года; Лукас хмурится так, что с его лицом, судя по отражению в зеркале, его взяли бы в этот хоррор без проб и даже без грима. Чудовищное раздутое, непомерно огромное эго Такера буквально физически заполняет зал, загоняет Лукаса в угол и мешает дышать. Но, поскольку он вежливый человек, который сохраняет демонстративный нейтралитет даже с самыми неприятными людьми, Лукас кивает в ответ — совсем коротко, чтобы не заметил больше никто из присутствующих. Не хватало ещё, чтобы их с Такером посчитали приятелями.

Следующие несколько часов Лукас не сводит с Такера глаз. Тот, скинув с себя куртку с эмблемой олимпийской сборной и зачесав волосы назад пятернёй, выделывается то на одном, то на другом тренажёре. Он с такой показной лёгкостью выполняет упражнения и так очевидно красуется, словно ему за это платят… хотя постойте, ему и впрямь за это платят. Чёртово лицо клуба, жалкий позёр, заработавший дешёвую популярность, покрутив задницей на камеру — ведь очевидно же, что, будь он хоть трижды олимпийским чемпионом, он не достиг бы таких рейтингов, как Лукас, и уж точно его не переплюнул бы.

А теперь плюнуть хочется уже самому Лукасу.

Он не сводит взгляда с поганца Такера и на следующий день. «Терпи, — убеждает он сам себя, глядя, как Такер извивается, качая пресс, на скамье через три от него. — Мы просто собираем информацию. Много-много информации». Лукас старается быть холодным и отстранённым, а негодование, неизбежно поднимающееся внутри при виде этой вечной невыносимой ухмылочки, переплавляет в энергию для следующих упражнений.

Он как можно более бесстрастно фиксирует все детали. Что у Такера слишком большой лоб и слишком маленький подбородок; что он слишком много кривляется не только на камеру, но и в жизни — например, изображая удивление, по-клоунски задирает брови и выпучивает и без того круглые глаза, а выказывая одобрение, вытягивает губы утиным клювом. Смотреть на это всё невыносимо; тем не менее Лукас почему-то всё продолжает смотреть. Только с научной целью, говорит он сам себе.

А ещё у Такера некрасивая задница, замечает Лукас, когда тот, взяв в руки штангу, становится в румынскую становую тягу. Маленькая и плоская к тому же, а он ещё постоянно носит эти дурацкие мешковатые штаны. Да, точно плоская…

Такер наклоняется, дурацкие штаны внезапно обтягивают его зад, и Лукас сбивается с мысли.

Такер поднимается, и Лукас выдыхает: да, он прав, задница самая что ни на есть плоская.

Такер снова наклоняется, и Лукас едва не роняет собственные веса. Вот чёртов позёр, думает он и отворачивается в другую сторону, чтобы не смотреть на явление ягодичных мышц под кошмарными штанами. К сожалению, с другой стороны висит зеркало, которое отражает Такера, этого чёртова позёра, во всех мельчайших подробностях.

После тренировки Такер, к удивлению Лукаса, задерживается и ловит его в коридоре.

— Ты ведь Лукас Ли, я правильно понимаю? — спрашивает он, снисходительно оглядывая Лукаса с ног до головы. Он весь взмокший после тренировки, отчего ещё больше похож на вылезшую из болота лягушку, и от него несёт разрекламированным дезодорантом, от которого девушки должны падать замертво. Но то ли оттого, что Лукас не девушка, а взрослый серьёзный мужчина, то ли оттого, что Такер недолил дезодоранта, эффекта он не имеет.

— Ты правильно понимаешь, — Лукас расправляет плечи, вскидывает подбородок и хмурится точно как на постере «Утренних зомби», — я Лукас Ли.

— Я, знаешь, хотел тебе кое-что сказать. — Такер подходит ближе, наглейшим образом вторгаясь в личное пространство Лукаса. — Я когда-то слышал, что многие актёры с возрастом становятся либо блестящими, — он тыкает пальцем в лоб Лукаса, не больно, но крайне возмутительно, — либо выдающимися. — Следующий тычок приходится в живот. — Так вот тебе, я погляжу, не грозит ни то, ни другое.

Лукас замирает, хватая ртом воздух и сжимая кулаки; он настолько ошарашен возмутительными оскорблениями, которые посмел высказать ему в лицо Такер, что даже не сразу отмирает, чтобы схватить того за грудки и вежливо, как учил Кшиштоф Бубжечка, рассказать, где и в чём он ошибся. Но когда к Лукасу возвращается возможность махать руками и орать, Такер уже исчезает из поля зрения.

* * *

К следующей тренировке Лукас едва-едва успевает утихомирить ярость, которая клокочет внутри так, словно он — бутылка шампанского в человеческий рост, которую прокатили на «русских горках». Он клокотал весь вечер и половину ночи, шипел и плевался, исходя не метафорическую — хорошо, что не на реальную! — пену. Он благодарил богов всех конфессий, что живёт один и что шторы на окнах достаточно плотные — ни одна живая душа не смогла бы заснять его неподобающее поведение и продать жёлтой прессе. Подлецу Такеру не удалось бы подгадить ему ещё и здесь.

Но то, что Такер был не только наглецом, но и подлецом, Лукас теперь знал наверняка. За всю его актёрскую карьеру ни один, ни один критикан не осмеливался высказывать своё никому не интересное мнение прямо ему, Лукасу, в глаза. А Такер, обвиняя Лукаса в бесталанности, ещё и тыкал в него пальцем! В лицо, за которым Лукас ухаживал с помощью самых брутальных кремов и пенок, и в живот — в замечательный подтянутый живот, в рельефный пресс без намёка на жир!

Какая непростительная наглость.

Всю тренировку Лукас хранит оскорблённое молчание и даже не смотрит ни в сторону Такера, ни в сторону зеркал, в которых тот постоянно мелькает. Он не желает видеть ни этих ехидных глаз, которые то и дело на него смотрят, ни дурацкого чётко очерченного рта, который говорил гадости, ни заносчиво вздёрнутого подбородка, ни задницы в мешковатых штанах. Но, как назло, Такер будто бы намеренно то и дело мелькает перед ним во всей своей невыносимости.

Лукас хочет выловить Такера после тренировки для разговора — очень серьёзного, но исключительно вежливого, — и ему это даже удаётся: Такер, не успевший скрыться, торчит в коридоре и говорит по телефону.

— …конечно, не против, — доносится до Лукаса его голос с противными нотками, — пришли мне копии, я посмотрю. Да, да, прямо сегодня. Спасибо, Элли. И тебе всего доброго!

У Лукаса впервые за много лет — впервые с тех пор, как в выпускном классе с ним порвала Рамона Флауэрс из театрального кружка, — натурально подкашиваются колени. Он не может дышать, чувствуя себя майором Боунером из боевика «Стойкий и оловянный», которого предало родное отделение. Это удар, подлый, неожиданный и практически смертельный.

Так вот откуда Элли знала, в каком клубе занимается Такер. Вот почему она предлагала сотрудничать с ним… А ведь Лукас как честный шеф просил признаться сразу!

Змея-предательница. Он уволит её, как только она вернётся «из Висконсина» — и пусть дальше ходит с прошлогодним планшетом! Нет. Нет, он уволит её прямо сейчас!

В три стремительных шага Лукас приближается к Такеру и протягивает руку. Тот смотрит на неё с таким выражением недоверия и восторга, словно Лукас предложил ему отдрочить.

— Телефон, — выдавливает Лукас пересохшим горлом. — Дай… позвонить… пожалуйста.

— Пожалуйста, — нагло фыркает Такер и, разблокировав телефон, кладёт его в протянутую руку.

Найти в списке вызовов Элли не составляет труда.

— Алло! — едва переведя дух, рявкает Лукас в трубку. — Элли? Я хотел бы кое-что тебе сказать…

— Сэр? — перебивает его из трубки… сочный густой бас. — Кто вы такой и почему звоните по телефону мистера Такера?

— Э… Элли? — Голос внезапно подводит Лукаса.

— Эллиот, я бы попросил, — отвечает бас. — Я прошу вас, сэр, вернуть телефон мистеру Такеру, а иначе я сообщу в полицию о краже.

— Д-да… — Лукас обрывает звонок и возвращает телефон Такеру, который явно всё слышал и теперь едва сдерживается, чтоб не заржать.

— Чувак, — тянет он, приподняв брови и распахнув рот, — да ты совсем отбитый.

Из Лукаса медленно выкачивают воздух, плоть, кровь и жизнь. Подлец Такер снова выставил его последним дураком — и не только перед собой, но и перед незнакомым парнем Эллиотом. Что потом? Его одурачат перед всем спортклубом? Перед всем Интернетом?

Такер же, словно пытаясь его добить, продолжает:

— Я в этом не особо разбираюсь, но… — Он облизывается. — Это что, был какой-то особый скейтерский подкат?

Лукас выпускает воздух из лёгких.

— Знаешь, а мне понравилось, — неожиданно выпаливает Такер, выпятив губы. — Прозвучало как начало прекрасной дружбы. Хотя ты мог бы просто пригласить меня выпить.

Лукас раздувает ноздри, забыв про всякую дыхательную гимнастику; Такер выжидательно смотрит на него.

— Ну? Так мы идём выпить?

— А идём, — сощурившись, отвечает Лукас неожиданно для самого себя. — Сегодня в девять в «Пошлом Джеке», это на соседней улице.

В конце концов, мозг у Лукаса даже в стрессе работает исправно и продумывает варианты. Так, пожалуй, даже лучше; так он сможет поближе узнать Такера и даже втереться к нему в доверие.

Кшиштоф Бубжечка мог бы им гордиться.

Война не закончилась — о, она только началась.

Он возьмёт Такера тёпленьким.


End file.
